Lupus Rex Regis
by BBRAE623
Summary: Beastboy has been gone for months with no explanation. what happens when he comes back, and how has he changed?
1. Wake Up Call

CH1

Beastboy looked at the tower, god it was good to be home again. He had been away from the tower for seven months trying to control the problem, and now he was home again. He hadn't told anyone what his problem was, only that he had to work through it alone. He had left a note saying that and left without anyone knowing in the dead of night. At first he had tried to suppress it, but that didn't work. He next tried to let it roam free, and that's when he found them, he'd hurt one of their own but they had been understanding, not even commenting on his skin or hair. They helped him find peace within himself and balance with his other half, and for that he would always be thankful. He had been about to return months ago when they had been in trouble. He decided he would help them no matter what before even thinking of returning, and that turned into a really long work week, the kind that lasts for four and a half months.

Beastboy had been all over the country, trying to set things right, and he had, for the most part, and now he was returning home, but he had changed. While he was away he had hit his growth spurt, and at eighteen it was a little late but he thought he would never get one so he wasn't exactly complaining. He turned nineteen while he was away and wondered if they had thought of him that day . With his accelerated maturity his hair had grown out faster as well, which was weird, but he didn't question it, he accepted it as part of being different and now it reached the middle of his back. His muscled filled out and tightened, his voice deepened and lost its squeak. Beastboy had decided to stop wearing gloves to hide his claws and his fangs had grown larger than they already were. He no longer wore his skintight costume, mainly because it didn't fit anymore but also because he thought it just wasn't him, so he got a new wardrobe. He was dressed in dark blue-jeans and plain solid colored t-shirts, he wore combat boots and sometimes a large purple hoodie, when he felt like it.

On the left side of his neck was a tattoo of two crossed fangs and a feather over a full moon, below was a ribbon with the inscription '_Viridis Pluma Gens'_. On his left pectoral was another tattoo. Bearing Greek letters overlapping like dominos. On the left, underneath it all was an Omega, covered by a Beta, covered by an Alpha, covered by a larger Alpha, covered by a small simple crown. Underneath the letters was another ribbon inscribed this time as '_Lupus Rex Regis'._ He wore three size ten hoop gages in his left earlobe, the bottom and top ones red and the middle one black. Around his neck on a simple chain was a gold ring stamped with a simple coat of arms, a wolf over a shield over the moon, that he never wore, but kept with him at all times. The final thing he always wore were the scars he had earned, they covered him like spider webs and at random. They went over his chest and sides, his arms and shoulders, his back and somewhat his legs. One of the least damaging but most noticeable ones however was the scar on the right side of his face, it started at his scalp and crossed the very side of his eyelid, continuing over his cheekbone and down to his jaw. The scar was a joined by a shorter one close to but slightly to the right of it

He carried a duffle bag he had acquired from a family he had stayed with, inside were his clothes, a picture of the titans, one of his parents and his communicator, with the GPS disconnected and the battery out.

He stared at the tower, bathed in a waxing crescent moon's light, and was glad to be home. So as not to wake the titans in the middle of the night Beastboy changed into a pterodactyl and carried his bag up to the roof and landed softly. He opened the door to the roof and descended the two levels to where his room was and opened his door. He was immediately appalled by what a slob he had been and resolved to clean it in the morning. He stripped down to nothing and lay on his now too small bed, pulled the covers over himself and fell into a restful sleep.

623623623

Beastboy was awakened by a voice he had not heard in a long time, Starfire was calling out something his still half asleep brain was failing to process just then.

"Siiiiilkiiiie, where are you my little bumgorf? Come to the one who loves you - Starfire. Oh Siiiiilkiiiie, come here my little bumgorf so you may be fed and given the affection of the 'hugs'." She heard a noise as Beastboy sat up and bumped his head on the upper bunk, blanket across his lap. "Silkie, are you in friend Beastboy's room again? You know he would not want you disturbing his mess for when he comes back." She moved forward and the door to Beastboy's room opened, revealing the green changeling standing up with the blanket in his hand as he was in the process of removing it. When the two saw each other they froze, not even breathing for several seconds before Starfire rushed him, getting him in a killer hug almost before he had time to put the blanket in between them. She was shrieking at the top of her lungs before she shouted "Friend Beastboy! Oh, you have returned home to us! This is a most glorious occasion! We must celebrate at the 'lunch' with a grand feast in your honor!" Beastboy however was more concerned about his bones not breaking and the small matter of an oxygen supply.

"Star…I'm…glad to see you…too, but…air…I need air!" she loosened her grip on him but did not let go, and she began to cry.

"Oh friend, I have missed you so these past months," she pulled back enough to look at him "oh how you have changed friend. Where is it that you went? Are you going to stay now, at the tower, with us?" Beastboy was happy to see her too but had a more pressing matter to attend to, namely getting some underwear in between them.

"Star, I'm very happy to see you but right now-" Robin, was yelling outside in the hall, getting closer all the time.

"Starfire! I heard you scream, is everything okay?" He Cyborg and Raven burst in at that moment, ready for a fight, but not what they saw "Do you need our he- Beastboy?" Everyone stopped and stared in shock at him and his bare form, given modesty by a small blanket. Robin ignored this and went straight into interrogation mode. "Where have you been all this time?" Beastboy tried to interject.

"Dude."

"Do you realize how worried everyone was?"

"Dude."

"You leave with no real explanation other than a 'problem' you don't tell us about!"

"DUDE."

" You deactivate your tracking beacon!"

"DUDE!"

"I want an explanation and if it isn't-"

"ROBIN! It's bad enough Star barges in on me while I'm naked and then gives me a giant hug, but will you at least let me put on some underwear before you start in on your interrogation?" Everyone looked down at his blanket just then. The girls blushed and the boys diverted their attention straight up to his face.

"Fifteen minutes to shower and dress any later and we're doing it in whatever state of dress you're in." and so he left

"Friend Beastboy, I shall also leave, and I apologize for the 'naked hugging' as you might say"

"It's okay Star, you were just a little enthusiastic was all." She smiled, happy he was not mad, and then left, walking on air, well flying really. Next was Raven. They looked at each other and without so much as a 'good to see you' she turned and left. "Yeah, kinda expected that." That just left Cyborg. They looked at each other and no words were needed, they knew they'd work it out, eventually. They were best friends after all.

"It's good to have you back BB."

"Thanks Cy, it's good to be back." They shared a mutual head nod and Cyborg left. Beastboy sighed.

"There's no place like home."


	2. The Robin Inquisition

CH2

Beastboy took his shower, savoring all ten minutes of it. He threw on a loose pair of jeans, he felt most comfortable with little or no clothing on, something he had picked up from his time away. He mussed up his hair before drying it thoroughly, or at least as best as a towel can dry a long mass of wet hair, he threw it into a ponytail out of convenience. His skin still moist and dripping, he strolled to where he knew he would find the rest of the team, the living room, where all their touching group 'what the hell happened?' talks went on. He sauntered in, jumped onto the couch and lounged back. Robin put on a fish-hook in his eyebrow.

"Gee Beastboy, make yourself at home why don't you."

"I _am_ home, finally."

"Whatever, it's not important. Where have you been all this time?" Beastboy got the fish-hook this time.

"Everywhere."

"That's not very specific"

"What, you want a list or something?"

"Yes." Beastboy shot up straight

"What? Are you seri-" he sighed and slumped back down "of course you're serious, you're Robin. Ok, lemmie, think for a second…..L.A., Phoenix, Albuquerque, Denver, Tulsa, Dallas, Houston, New Orleans, Hattiesburg, Little Rock, Memphis, Huntsville, Birmingham, Atlanta, Tallahassee, Orlando, Palm Beach," He took a deep breath "The Bahamas - I very much recommend a stay there. Charleston, Florence, Greensboro, Knoxville, Nashville, Lexington, Roanoke, Williamsport, Yonkers, Schenectady, Bangor, Pittsburg, Montreal, Sudbury, Oshkosh, Springfield, Des Moines, Sioux Falls," another breath "Do I really have to go through all the," he caught Robin's glare "yeah, yeah, I have to go through them all. Where was I? Oh yeah, Sioux Falls." Another breath "Bismarck, Williston, Billings, Great Falls, Spokane, Seattle, Vancouver, Juneau, Anchorage, waaaaaay back down to Portland, Boise, Salt Lake, and finally Wichita, before of course, returning here. So, as I quickly and very succinctly put it the first time, I've been _everywhere_."

Robin was still glaring but Cyborg had on his wide eyes and Starfire was bouncing with impatience and it was Raven's turn for a fish-hook this time.

"Friend Beastboy, please do tell, were you taking the 'vacation'? What did you do in the many-many places you spoke of?"

"Yeah Beastboy," Robin was a little, scratch that, very hostile with his questions "what did you do?"everyone looked at him for an answer, so he looked right back at each of them before replying.

"I hitched some rides, communed with nature, meditated a bit, and came to peace with myself. Did some women's and animal's rights activist work, werewolves had a terrible system going on, 'specially for the chicks. Fixed it and became ruler on high of everything, and I did some…personal, stuff too. I'm not sharing that though, thus the labeling of 'personal'. Next question."

"Oh, glorious friend! You will have many adventures to tell to us now that you are back and I wish to hear all of them!"

"Sure thing Star" he said, then in a low voice Robin growled out a threat.

"Beastboy, if you don't tell me what you really did,"

"What's this Robin? Threats already? Look, I told you the truth Robin, with some embellishment of course but the truth none the less." Robin narrowed his eyes

"The truth, now. Hitchhiking?"

"True."

"Communing with nature?"

"True."

"Meditation?" at this his voice had a little amusement.

"True. Though I'm not at master Yoda floating Raven level yet." Cue fish-hook Raven.

"Coming to peace with yourself?"

"…" Beastboy was silent.

"Beastboy?" this time there was genuine concern in his voice, not just blatant distrust. Beastboy heard this and began speaking, slowly, but gaining confidence as he went.

"The entire reason I left was to gain control of the Beast. It was becoming stronger, gaining a voice of its own…I could hear it speaking to me, I could see it standing there, in front of me, doing horrible things, to everyone…to all of you…but when I concentrated, or when one of you spoke, I could see what was really happening. I…I started having dreams, dreams of thing it would do, I'd wake up but, they scared me. And eventually I found myself starting to do things I thought the Beast was doing, and I'd stop before I snapped your neck or something, but it scared me, how close I came to…I left to control it and I did. I hurt some people who helped me along the way and I had to make it right, that's why I was gone longer. Next question."

"Beastboy, you can't just not talk about it, you _need_ to talk about it, it will help to-"

"That falls under the category of personal shit I already worked out but am not very comfortable with. Next Question." Robin glared, then accepted it, if he said he had it under control then he trusted him, but it would come out eventually, when he was ready. And the team would be there. Robin was silent but then Starfire spoke up.

"The markings of different colored inks upon your skin friend, you will tell us please of them?"

"Uh, they aren't that important right now Star, just some ink."

"In Latin?" Raven challenged. "The 'Green Feather Clan'? 'Wolf King'? Seems pretty significant to me. And what's with the Greek?"

"As I said miss sexy doom and gloom, not that important right now. Next question." She decided to ignore his 'sexy' comment.

"The hair?" she fish-hooked.

"Like it Rae? It was just easier not to cut it than to take the time back then. You guys think I should cut it? It's kinda getting to be a hassle to care for to be honest."

"Don't call me Rae, and I don't care what you do with your hair, shave it all off for all I care."

"Yeah, don't care, that's why you asked about it. What about you Star, think I look better with or without it?"

"I am most un-used to the long hair but it is a most enjoyable sight. I would be pleased if you would refrain from cutting it." He nodded.

"Dudes, your say?" Robin got up and walked to the kitchen for a sandwich.

"I am not having this conversation, I'm just not. Ask Cyborg." Beastboy turned to Cyborg, smile on his face.

"BB, I don't care what you do with your hair, I honestly don't, what I do care about is that you spent seven months out of training, you're gunna get your but whooped so hard."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?"

"You know it, loser does the dishes for a month?"

"Deal. Now set it up and I'll choose the battle ground."

"Don't matter where we do this grass stain, you're gunna get your but whooped."

"Yeah right, I rule at this game, get ready to go down tin man."

"Oh yeah, it's on." And with that the two best friends began their ultimate dueling game championship showdown rematch grudge match. An hour or so into their games Cyborg spoke, and not to talk smack. "So what's with the bling on your neck?"

"Personal."

"The scars man?"

"Very personal."

"Ever gunna tell us?"

"Have to sooner or later, but until then I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's cool. You bring me a souvenir?"

"Yup, got some for all of you. Blade claws for Robin, geode necklace for Star and musty old book for Raven."

"What about me?"

"Dude," he paused their game. "two fold. One…I'm not a vegetarian anymore, personal enlightenment or whatever." Cyborg's mouth hit the ground, and then broke through it and went all the way to the base of the tower, and kept on going until it broke through the floor of a house in some small town in China. "Two, I brought you a vat of barbecue sauce so heavenly that angels weep for those who can't have it."

"Beastboy, we are _going_ to have a barbecue for lunch tomorrow. You are _going_ to bring that damn vat to me and we _will_ enjoy the best damn rib's you've ever had."

"Sounds like a plan dude, sounds like a plan." And then thing went back to normal, for a while.


	3. Pizza and Mars

CH3

It had been two months three weeks since Beastboy's return and things were going smoothly, he cleaned his room, did his laundry and cleared off a desk he had forgotten he even had. He even replaced his bunk-bed with two king sized monstrosities that took up most of his room. At one point or another each of the titans had come to him privately and asked about his scars. In all honesty Beastboy didn't mind the questions but he didn't want to explain the seven months of his life they were curious about until he absolutely had to, he just wanted to relax while he could. Plus, how could he tell them only about two of the scars were new? Occasionally he would seem to drift off into his own little world, but it wasn't that big of a deal, what was however was his new penchant for nudity. He would walk around in the early mornings and sometimes after waking up from a nap completely naked. The first time he did it he was almost done with his cereal before anyone said anything, his response was simply 'oh, yeah, I probably should put some on'. He still occasionally wanders around naked and the others have taken to keeping pants or towels in any room they are in, just in case. He taught Robin the basics of using the claws and showed a great improvement in his own fighting capabilities. When the titans went out on the town they would sometimes encounter people who would bow to Beastboy, some only their head but most at the waist. He would acknowledge them with a nod and they would go about their business as usual. The titans questioned him about this but he would just dismiss it somehow or change the subject . Letters from all over would come for him and he would write back, he replied to every single letter even if he only wrote a single word back. He had to buy a lot of stamps. Then one day while they were eating pizza at their favorite restaurant out on the balcony, Beastboy stopped, threw his meat lovers pizza on the ground, and growled, like a tiger. He got some looks as he got up and turned to the main building.

"I'm tired of you following me, it's been a week now, so either come out or go stalk someone else!" the other titans just sat there, they had no idea what was going on.

"Friend, who are you talking to?" inquired the Tamaranian

"Her." The titans turned to look where Beastboy was, and at first they didn't see anyone, but then they saw and wondered how they possibly could have missed her. She had flaming red hair, it was the kind they advertise on dye boxes but never seems to really happen, it rivaled Starfire's even, it was full and undulated in gentle waves to her waist. Her eyes were pale green and held an intensity that permeated her being and her every move. Her lips were pale pink and her skin flawless. She stood at six feet and was slim, almost lanky even, she escaped that however by having muscles to fill her out, not extreme muscles, but lithe and athletic ones. She wore a grey wife beater underneath a white one and no bra, she didn't need one. Not to say she had no chest, her breasts were b cups but she didn't need to control a large amount of swaying like some women with larger bosoms. Her hips flared slightly but her front was flat, not the typical curvy-curve of people with hips, and though not see from their view, attached to those hips and her long slender legs was a tight ass, easily visible in her skin tight jeans. She dropped her backpack and opened her mouth to speak but then seemed to catch herself and bowed stiffly to him as if she didn't do it often, which was true. After her fumble she seemed less intense and merely very concentrated on something.

"You can stand up now." She seemed to hesitate before standing and her eyes never left him. "Well, what do you want? It's been a week so you should at least have some idea."

"I apologize profusely for my lapse of conduct, I have not brought proper tribute to you. I had hoped that by observing you I might gain some insight but I was wrong. I offer now my blood to you in hopes to appease your anger and to quench your thirst." when she was done speaking she held out her wrist to him. Everyone was looking at them now including the titans. He just rolled his eyes.

"Please friend," Star began "of what anger and thirst does this female speak of? You have not seemed ill tempered today nor have you appeared particularly parched. Please explain."

"In a minute Star," he took the redhead's wrist near to his mouth and pricked it with one of his claws making her bleed "I take your blood to douse my anger." He licked the blood up and pricked her again "I take your blood to slake my thirst." and he licked her again. "With this, tribute is made, I find it acceptable, yadda, yadda, yadda. Hold on a sec." the girl stayed very still, her nervousness evident while Beastboy pulled out his wallet.

"Yo, BB" it was Cy "who's your girlfriend over there?" all he got however was an absentminded

"Not my girlfriend tin man" he put a twenty on the table and then pulled out two pieces of paper and picked up a napkin, he put his wallet back and looked at the girl "Let me have your wrist for a second." She immediately thrust it out almost hitting him. He started to fiddle with the pieces of paper and a tearing sound could be heard. "You seriously need to chill." She blushed and felt him wipe her wrist and put some sticky things on it, seconds later he was done. "There, that should do it." When she looked at her wrist there were bandages over her prick marks, not just bandages though,

"Mickey Mouse band-aids?" she was confused, this was not how she had expected him to be it was…odd.

"What, you got something against Mickey?" she paled with wide eyes at his words and hastily spoke

"No sir! I have nothing against Mickey! Please, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Dudette, chilax, seriously." He turned to Raven who was giving him one of her 'looks'. "Hey Ravey?" Everyone was still watching and she didn't want him using _that_ name in public, or at any time really but especially in public.

"It's Ra-VEN, and if you don't remember that then I'll send you to a dimension of eternal pain and torment." The redhead lost what little color she had gained and took a step back, Beastboy turned to her and smiled

"Aww, don't mind her, she's real nice once you get to know her. Oh honey," he said back to Raven

"You must seriously have a death wish Beastboy."

"Can you take me and, uh" he turned to her "what's your name?" she blushed at her oversight.

"Sir! I am Marsilla Alicia Prindsworth!"

"Uh yeah, Raven can you teleport me and miss _Prindsworth_ back to the tower?" Robin spoke up

"Beastboy, if she's coming to the tower it becomes a team matter, we're coming with you."

"You can come if you want and I'll even let you listen in if Marsilla says it's ok" he looked at her and after a while she nodded "but it's not team business, it's _my_ business."

"Beastboy-"

"Yo man, chill." said Cy "They obviously have some sort of…well he didn't know her name but they got something, and she sure seems to know him, and it sounds like she needs help."

"Fine, Cyborg, set the car to drive back to the tower, Raven, get us out of here." Cy nodded and pushed a few buttons on his arm, Beastboy held out his hand and smiled

"Hold tight, and don't freak, it's gunna be alright." She nodded, picked up her bag and took his hand. A dome of pure black encased the six and after a moment of intense cold they were in the titans living room. Once the dome was down the girl turned in a small circle with an uttered,

"Wooooow…"

"Yup, sure beats walking." Robin was intruding again.

"Beastboy, what's going on?"

"No clue dude."

"What do you mean 'no clue'? She's obviously connected to you somehow how can you have no idea?"

"Well I've never met her before now have I? How can I know what her deal is until she tells me and how can she do that if you keep on questioning me on what she hasn't even said yet!" Cyborg stopped Robin's comeback with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, the green been has a point man, let 'em talk and do the detective thing later ok man?" Robin looked like he was going to throttle someone but sat down on the couch and glared at them all. Cyborg stood behind him and watched everything, like a silent sentry, who loved barbecue. Beastboy looked around and saw Starfire flying around and looking at Marsilla who was uncomfortably standing there ramrod straight as far away from Raven as physically possible while trying not to be obvious about her discomfort, but she was. He sighed.

" I don't know what you've heard but I'm not going to rip your head off. I'm laid back, or at least I try to be, just treat me like...a friend from summer camp." She immediately turned to face him.

"I apologize sir, I have never been to summer camp."

"An old friend?"

"I'm a drifter sir."

"Imaginary friend?"

"Never had one sir."

"What about a teddy bear?" Her eyes went wide and she seemed less apprehensive.

"You want me to treat you like Mr. Teddy sir?" She almost smiled, and Beastboy had hope, but then she frowned.

"If it will get you to loosen up and stop calling me sir then just call me Fozzy."

"I…I don't think I can do that sir." Beastboy sighed, stupid status.

"Fine, what's up?"

"Next Wednesday I turn twenty."

"Well, that sucks."

"Beastboy you are being most rude!" chastised Starfire "I offer you many congratulations on the celebration of the day of your birth!"

"No, he's right" Marsilla interrupted "this year it does suck." Starfire was back to being confused like the rest of the group and let out a small 'oh'.

" So where's your ink?" she pulled down the neckline of her shirts to show the outline of a capital Greek letter 'alpha' in between her breasts without fully revealing them. Her back was facing the others but they still blushed or in Raven's case raised an eyebrow."Congrats, you have practically no crap to deal with after the learning curve." She put her shirts back to normal.

"I…I haven't found any other Capitols to help me, and everyone knows where you live so…I…wanted to ask…if you could help me, sir."

"You do realize of course that I have exactly eight months experience right?"

"But…you're the king!"

"Friend Beastboy, you are royalty like myself?"

"Not exactly Star." He turned to his guest "And I'm the _new_ king, only became king like, four months ago." Starfire was confused while Cyborg and Raven showed nothing. Robin narrowed his eyes at the admission adding it to his 'corner Beastboy with his own words' list "What do you want me to do about it?"

"But you're still the king, right? You've got to do something!" she said, nearly frantic

"I know, but I'm _asking_ you, what do you _want_ me to do?" She just gaped at him. He was letting her choose?

"You're letting me choose?"

"Well it's your life right? I'm not going to choose for you, that would just be unfair, I mean right? Now, there are a couple options for you: one, I call someone to deal with it, two, I send you to someone to deal with it, or three, I deal with it. Then of course there's the whole contest of dominance versus mating instinct that you want to choose between. So, what's it gunna be?" She looked around getting uncomfortable with the stares they were getting. "You don't have to decide now, but think on it. Today's what, Sunday? That gives you three days including today to choose so, just let me know when you make your choice, ok?" he smiled at her to tell her it was okay, but clearly expected a nod or something.

"Th…thank you, my king."

"No problem. Ok, I lied, small problem." Her face went ashen "You keep calling me 'sir' or 'my king' and that's not cool. I'm Beastboy or Garfield, though I'd really prefer just plain old 'Gar'. You can call me Logan, Changeling, hey green guy, or some stupid reference to a green vegetable even, but please stop with the whole sir-slash-king thing ok?" judging by the blush on her cheeks it might not be.

"Of course si-…G-G-G-Gar…field." She blushed even harder.

"There ya go! Was that so hard? Now, do you have someone to call?" she looked down and shook her head "Somewhere to stay?" another shake. "Did you remember to ask the local guys if you could be here?" she mumbled out the next part

"I…I called ahead and…they said it was ok…as long as you had no problems with it. Do you Garfield?"

"Nah, no problem, you wanna crash here for a while?"

"If you wouldn't mind sir. Garfield!" she blushed again and started fidgeting.

"Star can you get Marsilla a room?"

"Mars." Was the barely audible whisper

"Huh?" he asked confused

"I-i-if I have to call you Garfield then you have to call me Mars." And Beastboy smiled, she was finally acting like a person.

"Deal, get Mars a room and then we'll all come back and have one of Robin's nice long chats about secrets. Mars, you honestly don't have to be there for it." She nodded and left. As soon as she did Robin rounded on him, but Raven was faster.


	4. The Inquisition, ACT II

CH4

"Deal, get Mars a room and then we'll all come back and have one of Robin's nice long chats about secrets. Mars, you honestly don't have to be there for it." She nodded and left. As soon as she did Robin rounded on him, but Raven was faster.

"Beastboy, is she what I think she is?"

"Knowing how smart you are, yeah, probably." He sat down on the couch

"They're just myths! They're not supposed to exist!" He cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah, kinda like beautiful demons, aliens, shape-shifters and ninjas right?" he said pointing to each corresponding team member.

"Hey," said Cyborg "what about me?"

"Don't worry dude, we're mythical but you're science fiction." He assured his friend

"Well…I guess." He grumbled and went to get something to eat from the kitchen. Raven spoke again.

"So when she called you king, she was referring to-"

"Yup."

"And all those people who bowed were-"

"Uh-huh."

"How many of you are there?"

"I don't really know, around four hundred thousand, somewhere in that area? We don't exactly keep tally and with how easy it is to get in a fight and either die or spread, it's not exactly an exact science, ya feel me?"

"Beastboy, this is very important…do you have it, or is it just one of your transformations?" Robin was fed up by now and the listening Cyborg was just confused. Robin decided not to remain silent anymore.

"Both, when I want it." Robin spoke

"Beastboy, talk, now."

"Not 'till Star gets back."

"Beastboy I-"

"Friends! We have returned from lodging new friend Mars in friend Beastboy's room and are now ready to have the talking about." There were raised eyebrows all around at the flying orange girl.

"Marsilla!" Robin barked "We need to have a talk." She turned to Beastboy looking for guidance

"Just be yourself, I'm not even here ok?" she gave a timid nod and turned to Robin, her entire demeanor changed and she turned back into the intense person she was when they first saw her.

"What are you?"

"A were-wolf."

"Look, I don't have time to play games, you owe me for letting you stay here, so tell me right now or-"

"Or what? Screw you bird-boy, I don't owe you squat!" Beastboy burst out laughing. Raven smirked, Starfire looked confused and Cyborg, watched it all, not caring about anything but his sandwich…and maybe putting this on YouTube at some later date. Robin however just narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I'm a Capital and you're not even an omega, so I don't answer to you."

"No, you don't." he agreed and pointed at Beastboy "But he does, and you answer to him, don't you?"

"Yeah, and unless he orders me, you don't get squat from me!"

"Fine. Beastboy, I want you to-"

"Nuh-uh, her life, her secrets, her choices. If you don't want to believe her that's your problem, you can punish me all you want but it won't change anything."

"I'm not going to let her stay in this tower until I know exactly what she is." They glared at each other for a while before Raven interrupted.

"This is getting us nowhere, she told you so she can stay right? Now you can question Beastboy about the whole king thing, sound good?" they ignored her "Beastboy?" He immediately broke away.

"Sounds good Ravey baby."

"One of these days I'm goin to kill you."

"As long as I can gaze into all four of your lovely eyes it will be worth it." Her eyes glowed red and two more did in fact open, then she let out a sinister growl that sent shivers down the spines of everyone minus Beastboy and Mars.

"What was that?" Cyborg inched nearer.

"Uh, dude, what are you doing?"

"What? I think it's hot when she embraces her demon side, it takes her from beautiful to smokin' in like, two seconds flat." He smiled when he said this. Cyborg stood there with a look that said 'the apocalypse is here', Robin was so wide eyed his eyes threatened to fall out, Starfire was confused as to everyone's reactions seeing as she knew how he felt about her already. And Raven just blushed, returning to normal.

"W-what are you talking about you moron!"

"What? You're hot Raven, and really cool and stuff. No use denying the truth, right?". Robin chose to sidetrack.

"Ignoring what will undoubtedly give me nightmares about the two of you, she hasn't told us anything."

"Yes she has." Countered Beastboy.

"Beastboy, were-wolves don't exist."

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" he imitated Raven's deadpan " 'They're just myths! They're not supposed to exist!' Sound familiar?" Robin twitched as he processed this new information.

"She's…a WEREWOLF?"

"Please, friends, what is this wolf of unknown locations?" Everyone sweat dropped. Cy took her to the kitchen to explain. And get another sandwich.

"Beastboy, are _you_ a werewolf?"

"No, but I can be, and she's not a werewolf yet, so no danger."

"How can there not be any danger, and what do you mean not yet?"

"Dudette how much you want me to tell 'em?" He asked Mars.

"I don't care really, it's just the way he acted like he _owned_ me, it made me want to kick his scrawny little ass." Beastboy chuckled

"I know what you mean Mars."

"Beeeaaastbooooy!" growled Robin, geeze he needed a chill pill.

"Fine, dude, whatever. She was _born_ a werewolf, not bitten, cause her _parents_ were werewolves. _Born_ wolves are immune to the bite and turn furry on their twentieth. Mars' birthday is the night of the full moon, so that sucks as far as birthdays go. The first change for werewolves is disorienting and confusing, which is why to avoid hurting people you need at least two experienced people of the same rank or one of higher rank to help get you through it." Robin decided to get as much information now as possible and then take the offensive later

"What is her rank?"

"She's a capitol dude, which is why she has a capital 'alpha' tat on her, but she hasn't turned yet so it's empty, not filled in like mine."

"How do the rankings go?"

"Born wolves are taken and shown to all the ranks to see which bow down, which is how Mars here got her rank. With bitten wolves however, they always get the 'omega' tat first, then if they aren't really weak or submissive they get upgraded to a 'beta' which is kinda like average Joe werewolf. if they're dominant and can back it up they become alpha wolves in their pack. If they become super dominant then they get a chance to fight and prove it and become capitols spelled 'c-a-p-i-t-o-l' cause they're like the governors of the wolves and get a capital 'alpha' tat. They get special rights and privileges and some extra responsibility sorta patrolling an making sure nothing gets out of hand."

"How so?"

"Wild attacks, mass murder, killing for pleasure, breaking human laws, raising an army of wolves to conquer the world, hey, don't look at me like that it's happened before, you know a madman was bound to have been bitten at one point or another right? Anyway, they do that and make sure no laws, human or otherwise are broken. They're like governors and sheriffs all in one."

"And what about you Beastboy?" asked the boy wonder

"Yeah," chimed in Cyborg "you one of those nifty sheriffs?"

"Well, seeing as Mars here is a capitol I at least need to be a capitol. I'm not though, I'm one rank higher."

"Really? Yo, man how high up do you go?" Beastboy smiled at his best friend.

"All the way dude." He took off his shirt and held the ring on the chain "See this? Only one of 'em dude. Which is how I got _this_."He pointed to his chest to the Greek lettering and more specifically to the little crown. "I'm the _**KING**_ dude!"

"Wait, so you're the king of a potential fighting force of some several hundered thousand genetic tanks that are already inside the entire country and integrated into possibly the highest levels, and could take everyone to war at any moment?"

"Uhhhh, yeah, pretty much, it also gets me great deals at Pottery Barn though too!"

"Oh god, I don't need this." And so he went to make another sandwich.


	5. Long Live the Fool

CH5

Okay, so maybe telling everyone he was king of the wolves and could launch a nationwide attack at any point wasn't the best idea…but they asked. Also, he really got some awesome deals at Pottery Barn…when he went there…for presents for the girls…and himself. He annoyed Raven a lot and there were a lot of broken dishes as a result, he needed the great deals, really, he did. Back to the topic at hand.

"Yeah, so what if I have an army? Really, it's not like I'm gunna use it or anything, they have their own lives and they don't need the extra trouble, plus they're already in the actual army, so…yeah. Plus, I'm like werewolf 2.0, I'm not contagious and I have full control…when I want it, usually I just let loose though. Anyways, we're not really an army, more like a corporation." Robin was giving him 'the look' "What?"

"Beastboy, do you have any idea what a corporation is?" Beastboy crossed his arms indignantly.

"_Yes_, I know _exactly_ what it is."

"_You_ run a corporation?" Robin asked, still giving him 'the eye'. What, he wasn't _that_ dumb, he might enjoy playing the fool but come on, they didn't think he was _that_ stupid…did they?

"No, I _don't_ run a corporation, I never said I did. I said _like_ a corporation, not _a_ corporation."

"So what does your 'not corporation' do?" Beastboy thought for a moment before answering

"Well, a little of everything really. Keeping werewolves a secret is a big deal, y'know? There's the special doctors and all, the therapists, the senators," Robin went ramrod straight and his eyes bugged out

"YOU CONTROL SENATORS?" considering all of his possible reactions…this wasn't so bad. At least he hadn't jumped to tell Batman.

"and Congress people." Everyone was looking at him now, and they were starting to realize just how powerful he had become "What? We need people to help with animal rights and nature preserves, and medical companies, gotta get them funding too." Robin went deadly calm.

"Why do you…Beastboy…how many important people in government do you control?"

"I don't know, like, eight in congress and four in the senate? We got some lobbyists too."

"Why…forgetting the fact that you now hold more power than any one person should…I understand the animal rights and the nature preserves….why the medical corporations?" Beastboy and Mars seemed to deflate a little.

"We're trying to find a cure. It's not all daisies and rainbows being a werewolf. It's messed some people's lives in a major way. Some people want out and we're trying to find a way. Next question." Robin reached out to him, he felt a little bad, you could hear it in his voice

"Beastboy…" he put a hand on his green friend's shoulder "is there anything-"

"Next. Question." He realized how he'd growled and stopped for a second. "Thanks dude, really, but they have a handle on it, really. Next question please." Cyborg raised his hand for a second before talking just to tell everyone 'I'm talking now so wait your damn turn'.

"Yo, BB, you say that a lot when you don't want to talk now, you have to answer a lot of questions to be king?" the changeling rubbed the back of his head

"Uh, actually yeah, there's a whole process to it, and there actually was an interview portion, I thought I bombed it so bad, but apparently not. Any-who what was I talking about Robin?"

"What you had a major influence on, including the U.S. Government, and major medical companies apparently."

"Um…oh yeah. We run a lot of orphanages and special needs programs, some meat markets and private schools. We have our own funeral service and graveyards, and farms."

"Uh, Beastboy, shouldn't you list food programs together and education programs together and medical programs together instead of just jumping around? When you do it makes it seem…creepy somehow." Beastboy rolled his eyes

"You don't think that do you Star?" Starfire hesitated, she did not wish to make her friend feel as if he had made a mistake….and yet,

"Friend, it sounds as if you have the graveyards and farms on top of each other, as well as a select school as a slaughter house. It is….most 'very creepy', yes?"

"Well sor-ry for being scatterbrained, we got a lot of things to make out lives easier to live and to hide, so …yeah. Any other questions?"

"Please friend, what abilities does the lost wolf have?"

"Um, _were_-wolves heal fast, are really strong, and have enhanced senses, almost as good as mine. Even in human form."

"Friend Cyborg has explained to me that they are people who become wolves every lunar cycle, why only then?"

"Uh, no one's really sure Star, other wolves, all were-wolves have to transform on the full moon but some can change whenever they want, but it's really exhausting, so they don't really. The more powerful someone is the more they can change before collapsing, some really powerful dudes can change like six times in a day if they have to."

"You said 'other wolves'…what did you mean by that?" figures Robin would pick up on that

"Well I can change as many times as I want and I don't have to change at the full moon, but it's fun to run with a pack, you know? Well I guess you don't but…I like to let out my primal side out once in a while and it's even better when I'm not alone. It's like going to a movie, it's nice by yourself but it's fun with more people."

"So, you're not _really_ a werewolf are you?"Robin sounded irritated

"No, not really, but I can be if I want to." Robin got mad now

"Beastboy!" he was shouting now, clearly very angry. This "You don't belong in their culture if you're not one of them, why did you-" Beastboy cut him off with hard words and a harder stare.

"Because I had to. A nice family helped me out and I hurt them, then when someone came to investigate they got taken away for giving the secret to an outsider and I had to go save them, I couldn't just _not."_ His voice was softer now"They helped me control my Beast so I owed them. Big time. Along the way I sorta became an activist. They sorta didn't get the whole suffrage movement thing yet and I wanted to change that. Soooo…yeah." By now he was back to being embarrassed and unsure. Raven was curious now, and just a little surprised.

"Beastboy…you became a women's rights activist?" she asked, just a bit curiously.

"Well yeah, sorta, girls got treated pretty badly and I didn't like that. My mom was a woman, two of my best friends are women, some awesome heroes are women. All those people are really great and I just couldn't stand the idea of them being treated like that. Actually I don't want anyone to be treated like that, it wasn't right, they were practically property, so I decided to do something. Turns out the only way to do that was to become king and stuff, same with helping the people who helped me so…yeah, that's why I'm king." She seemed to approve.

"Beastboy…that was a very mature and…noble thing to do" He smiled then because she rarely complimented him. Robin however had a different opinion.

"You integrated yourself into a culture you don't fully belong in and took control of it to help out a family and a few girls? What were you thinking?" he was about to defend himself but to everyone's surprise Raven defended him.

"ROBIN! 'A few girls'? I guess the way women were being treated didn't matter at all?" she fixed him with her best death glare and he withered and tried to defend himself.

"Well Raven-" Mars spoke up

"'Well Raven' nothing bird boy, he did a good thing, what if it were your girlfriend being treated that way?"

"Yes 'current' boyfriend Robin, what if it were I?" Now He was flustered and stuttering

"W-well, I mean, uh, actually-" the glares he got from the three women were crippling now. He looked to fellow members of his gender for help. What he found wasn't encouraging; Beastboy was giggling and had a smug smile and Cyborg was recording this, also smiling. It was good stuff. "Help?" Cyborg shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, this is gold, it's going on you tube."

"Beastboy?"

"Hey, you were just attacking me for being a women's rights activist, I'm not gunna help you fend off the rightfully angered power houses on our team or our new friend. And after everyone sees this I'm sure at least half of the planet is going to be giving you grief. But I wouldn't worry about them, I'd worry about Star, you sleep in _her_ bed because _she_ lets you. I have a feeling you may be on the couch tonight if you don't do some serious brown nosing, but hey, that's life."

"Friend Beastboy is correct, I believe you _will_ be sleeping on the couch tonight." She walked off with Robin chasing after her trying to get something besides a high pitched 'hmph!'. He wasn't succeeding. Beastboy turned to Cyborg.

"Dude, that was awesome." He turned to the two remaining girls and Cyborg followed him with the camera "And a special thank you to two lovely ladies for standing up to Robin for me and providing that special evil glare that only women can do." He took one of each of their hands in his own and said "Thank you very," he kissed Mars' hand causing her to blush, after all, he was her king "very," he kissed Raven's hand making her raise a single eyebrow to that "much. You were lovely ladies. Give the camera a bow!" he said as he gave one himself. Mars immediately bowed, stuck in 'follow orders' mode and Raven…wasn't there. he looked around and saw that she was making herself some tea. He saw this and whined "Hey!" Cyborg shut the camera off and began talking to Marsilla while Beastboy annoyed Raven.


	6. Truth or Dare

CH6

It had been a day since Mars had arrived and she had settled in quite nicely to the tower. The others were still curious about her though so Beastboy volunteered an idea and soon recruited Starfire to help him as soon as it was approved.

"Care to repeat that?" Raven was pretty sure what she had just heard, but she wanted to give him a chance to change his mind, just in case.

"We're playing 'Truth or Dare'." Beastboy said, clearly oblivious to his impending doom "I thought it would help everyone to get to know each other since we're going to be staying together for a while, and Robin agreed. He made it a mandatory team building exercise." He was so damn smug. She resisted the urge to bitch-slap him and closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath. She opened her eyes. He was still grinning.

"Yes friend Raven, friend Garfield's idea is most wondrous! I have never before participated in this joyous event! I wish greatly to share tales of myself and preform the acts of bravery with my dearest friends!" Starfire was beaming but somehow Raven couldn't find it in her to be annoyed like she was for Beastboy. "Oh, please friend, we will not be able to enjoy this event fully without you to participate!" Raven looked at her pleading friend and almost gave in, but she was made of stronger stuff.

"No." she shut her door, but Beastboy's foot stopped it from closing all the way. He stuck his face in as much as he could.

"Please baby, for me?" She scowled at him and growled out.

"Never in a million years, shirtless wonder, and if you keep talking to me like that I'll make it two".

"Awe c'mon Rea-rae, you know you love it." She glared at him and opened her door and he smiled, thinking he had won, until she slammed the door on his foot.

"GAAAAHHH!" he held his foot, jumping up and down on the other "RAEEE! That hurt!" She shrugged and turned going into her room and shutting the door. He pouted at her before it shut. Beastboy turned to a concerned Starfire "Okay Star, time for plan 'B'." She nodded and held her hands out, arms wide open and he transformed into a kitten, jumping into them.

"Friend Raven?" Raven sighed loud enough to be heard through her door and opened it just barely, she was tired of this.

"What Starfire?" she asked exhaustedly

"I wish to apologize." Raven was confused

"Apologize? For what?"

"For the 'plan B'." Raven looked on in horror as Starfire and Beastboy teamed up to tear down her defenses. Starfire gave her the saddest pair of puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen, looking like she was about to cry, with her lip quivering like ever so slightly, and her hands up under her chin, wait, something was in her hands, was that, Beastboy? It was, and he was giving her 'the face'. Oh Azar, one she could have dealt with, if she was in the right mean state of mind, but the two of them? Together? She was putty. She knew it, and they knew it, and she was berating herself for not realizing and looking away sooner...but she looked so _sad_, and he looked so _cute._ Not that she would ever admit either but...she tried closing her eyes. After a while she peaked to see if they had stopped yet. They hadn't, and impossibly, they seemed to have gotten even sadder, even cuter, and even more doe eyed than before. She groaned, pleading.

"Ok, ok! Fine! I'll play, just stop it! You two look so...ughhhh!" she turned away and slapped her forehead, seeming to be trying to wipe her face off from the top down. She turned back to see her two companions normal again, Beastboy grinning like a fool, obviously quite proud of herself, and Starfire smiling slightly and giggling. "Never do that again!" she warned them and she turned back to the direction of the common room and stomped off.

"High five Star!" he held his hand up for Starfire to slap and she did, the force of which spun him around face first into a wall. She tried to apologize to him but he waved it off saying, "It was worth it, now come on or we'll be late!" They ran off to the common room, extremely eager for the game to begin.

623623623

Raven entered the common room only seconds before the delighted duo who were responsible for her being here and Robin and Cyborg looked over at her a little shocked. Mars turned to Robin and Cy and held a hand out to each of them, grinning as they each handed over a twenty, grumbling the whole time. Mars was still grinning like a fool, like Beastboy really, as sped over to Raven, holding up a twenty in each hand.

"So, who's money do you want, Robin's, or Cyborg's?" Raven looked back at two said boys and saw that Robin was more shocked. That irked her. What, she couldn't have fun? She couldn't want to participate in a group activity? She couldn't want to bond with her friends? Admittedly she didn't really, but still, she wasn't bad enough for _Robin_ to get in on the betting, was she?

"Robin's." was all she said as she snatched the bill on her right and stored it...somewhere on her person...no one was ever really sure where. The boys were smart enough not to ask and since it didn't cause any problems Starfire didn't care. Mars gave it some thought but decided it really didn't matter, so she shrugged and dragged Beastboy and Raven to sit in the circle Star, Cy and Robin were making. Raven sighed, she just wanted to get this over with "How long is this stupid game?"

"Let's say an hour." This was Cyborg, he was usually the master of events in the tower, managing movie night, card games, board games, video games...well everything really, and he was reasonable about it...most of the time. He was grinning broadly, never a good sign, he was also grinning at _her_, definitely not a good sign. "I even made a special timer for you Raven." He pulled something from behind his back and shoved it in her face. It was...it was...it was nice. She looked at the timer, it was a guillotine with a Beastboy doll on the chopping block. "Check it out! Just set the time on the top," he entered five seconds "and hit the blue button," he hit the blue button "aaaaaand-" 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. *THUNK* The blade came down and knocked off the mini Beastboy's head, which was attached by a string. Beastboy grumbled something about how he was way more handsome, and Raven watched the little head get drawn back up to the body and the 'blade' went back up. "Pretty sweet right?"

"Cyborg, I'll use it every day." The others laughed while Beastboy continued to grumble. Raven set it for an hour and five minutes, and she hit the blue button. Everyone got settled down and Raven asked "What are everybody's rules?" She looked to Robin at her left.

"Nothing leaves this room and no one gets behind the mask." _he_ looked to _his_ left. It was Cy's turn.

"Everyone gets ONE pass." left. Star's turn.

"Please, no harm is to come to us, yes? Friends do not do the harming of each other." left. Beastboy's turn.

"Uuummm...I don't have a rule." left. Marsilla's turn. She looked back at Beastboy.

"Nothing's like the..._you know_...right?" he shook his head. "Okay, my rule is no one asks about _it_." there was some grumbling but everyone had a rule. Raven's turn.

"Nothing to bring out Rage." the other Titans shuddered. "Who goes first?" Beastboy's hand shot up in the air "Not Beastboy." he glared at her for a second.

"Fine, I say Mars." Raven paused...

"Fine. Mars, choose someone." she picked her finger up and pointed at Cy across the circle from her and pointed at different people saying

"Eenie meenie minee..." she landed on Robin "...mo! Robin, truth or dare?" Well, considering how angry they were at him yesterday, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

"...um...truth?" For a werewolf, Mars had one hell of a cheshire grin

"Have you ever snuck into Starfire's room for non-Titan reasons" everyone knew he had, it wasn't much of a secret "without her knowing?" now she had their attention

"..." His face was as red as his costume and the floor was suddenly very fascinating

"So that's a yes then. And she had _just _forgiven you too, too bad huh?" oh, she was evil.

"A-anyways um, Starfire?" he turned to look at his pissed off alien princess "Are yo-"

"Dare." he shrunk down. Mars and the guys were smiling. She was sooo evil.

"Um, ok, I dare you to forgive me?" He looked up at her with a final gleam of hope in his eyes.

"I use my pass." his hope died. Beastboy and Cyborg were on the ground rolling with laughter while Mars was giggling.

"O-okay."

"_Friend_ Cyborg, the truth or the dare, which shall you decide?" Cy sat up still smiling

"Dare, 'cause I'm the king of this game, baby!" this got a jealous glare from Robin who got a crushing look from Star.

"Then friend, I dare you to perform the joyous song you performed to cheer me once more!" Cyborg blushed and sat down

"I think I'll pass." Beastboy smirked

"King huh?" this was a challenge. From his best friend no less. There was no way to back out of this. He was challenged. He was doomed.

"Rmngrmn, rgle-frgl. Fine." he got up and pulled out a disk

"No friend, you must wear the proper attire for this event to be a performance! I shall retrieve it!"

"Star wait no!" but it was too late, she was gone, and back with a long, blonde, female wig, and a giant tube top. Beastboy couldn't remember being this happy.

"Oh, I'm gunna enjoy this."

And so it came to pass that The titans were treated to the hilarious and scarring event of Cyborg singing and dancing to the music of _Barbie Girl_. Cyborg got back at Beastboy's laughing at him by getting him to admit he kissed Starfire, though he insisted it was just so she could learn Swahili. Robin wasn't so convinced. Beastboy got Raven to admit she tried tofu once and she asked him if she was afraid of hospitals and he passed so everyone knew he was. Beastboy got Mars to eat a spoon full of Starfire's 'pudding of sadness' and she got Robin to paint his toenails. They were sparkly. Raven got a mohawk, Cyborg passed on his call to ask Aqualad out on a date, and Starfire switched outfits with Raven. It was truly odd. Then Starfire chose Mars.

"New friend Mars, the truth or dare to you."

"I choose truth."

"Splendid! Friend Garfield has told us many times his naked wanderings are because of his slumber during the time away we now know was with the lost wolves."

"Were-wolves."

"Yes, those too. I ask you new friend, are you clothed or un-clothed when you sleep with Beastboy?" Beastboy choked

"Dude Star, we don't sleep together!"

"But you both slumber in the same chamber, correct?"

"Well yeah but-"

"At the same time?"

"Yeah bu-"

"On the same bed?"

"Yeah b-"

"Then you are sleeping together, correct?"

"I..._technically_ yes, but that's all." he turned to a now irritated Raven, she wasn't as menacing in a short skirt and small top with that ridiculous improvised mohawk, but she could probably make good use of those boots. "I didn't do anything with her, I swear! I'm _all_ _yours_ Ravie baby."_  
_

"Well it's too bad I don't want you." the guys, and Mars, let out a collective 'ooooohh'

"Ouch BB, you got put down, hard."

"Shut up tin man."

"Please friends! No more mean words, new friend Mars, the truth, yes?" she shrugged, it wasn't a big deal really, to her at least

"Yeah, we're naked when we sleep together but Gar is almost too hot _not_ to be naked with when we dog-pile, he has a really high body temperature. It's just natural to us, in fact it's so ingrained by now that..." she blushed a little "that I can't get to sleep unless I have something to hug..." she blushed harder "like Beastboy." If she blushed any harder by now there wouldn't be any blood anywhere else in her.

"And what about you Beastboy? What do you get out of the dog-pile?" his 'best friend' asked 'innocently'

"..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"..."

"Just a _little_ louder please."

"She's warm and soft." he muttered

"And how do you know how soft she is Beastboy? There can't be too many places on toned lady like her that are too soft."

"Shove it up your tailpipe robo-cop. It's Mars' turn anyway." He rolled his eyes, he had what he needed to tease his friend 'til say, forever.

"Whatever green bean. Mars."

"Alright, Raven, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Raven had gotten more confident. She should have known better.

"Ok. Get one cup of syrup...and chug it." Raven twitched

"Pass." there was a collective 'awwww' of disappointment. "Beastboy."

"Uhh...truth?"

"Tell us about the scars you got when you went away."

"I meant Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to tell us about the scars you got when you went away."

"Pass."

"Already used it."

"..."

"Well Beastboy?" he grimaced, rolled his eyes, and sighed, in that order. He lifted his left arm and pointed to a foot long scar down his rib cage.

"Got this in a fight for a girl. I was drunk and I was stupid, but it was worth it." he wasn't smiling or making any lewd comments. "I saved her and sent her back to her family." he pointed to the scar on his face, he was sad "I got this from the last king, dude was a serious jerk, and a hardcore brawler. Almost didn't make it out alive." he pointed to the back of his right leg to a horizontal scar. "Dude tried to hamstring me, but it didn't work...and that's it. Cyborg, tr-"

"Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah. Three scars? That's it? You gotta tell us more man."

"Actually I don't. You wanted to know about the scars I got when I was away being wolf boy. I told you. Don't be surprised just because I have a bad past. Cyborg truth or dare?" Cyborg got a set look in his eyes.

"Fine, truth."

"First kiss?"

"Jinx. Truth or dare BB?"

"Uh, truth?"

"What do you mean a bad past?" Gar glared.

"I know what each of you went through and go through probobly better than any one else ever will. Robin truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oka-"

"Pass."

"Dude, you can't just do that!"

"I just did. Beastboy, truth or dare?" Beastboy was scowling now

"...This is just going to be everyone ganging up on me to find out what I meant when I put my foot in my mouth huh?"

"Yup. Gunna tell us?"

"Fine. Jerk-holes." that got him a few looks but he didn't care, they deserved it. "Cy, you can't go anywhere without people staring, people will always know who you are no matter where you go. People call you freak, un-natural and monster and guess what? I've had to deal with the same thing since I was a kid."

"Robin, your parents died right in front of you and you feel like you could have, no, _should_ have done something, _anything,_ to save them. My parents went over a waterfall while I was flying not three feet from them because I couldn't think of anything to transform into to save them." two titans down two more to go.

"Star, you're nice, and I know _everything_ that happened to you. I could smell it when we met." Her face paled "I won't tell it all." he re-assured her. "But I will say I know you were a slave. A peace offering. After my parent's died I was given to my 'guardian', a guy by the name of Galtry, who only took me in for my parent's money. Once he wasted that he started beating me, I was already his slave, and I don't use that word lightly, so I ran away and lived on the streets. I stole to survive, always moving, never having a place to call home...until the Doom patrol saw me, they thought I had potential and so Rita became my mother. Mento put me through hell and called it 'training.' I have more scars from him 'training' me than I do from the Brotherhood, including when they tortured me. I'm guessing Batman didn't drive you _that_ hard, right Robin? I've heard you say that when Batman gave you encouragement, or compliments it meant the world to you. It would have meant the world to me if Mento had said something that could not in any way be taken as a slight, or an insult, or a critique, or pointing out my shortcomings. Too slow, too stupid, not strong enough, not clever enough, I hesitated, I was too nice, too concerned with civilian casualties, not dedicated enough, disgracing my parents name." he looked up to see everyone watching him, god, was it so goddamn surprising? "He never once said to me 'good job' the closest I ever got was 'that's the least you've screwed anything up in a long time.'" well, one last one to go.

"Raven...all those voices in your head? All your 'emotions', all like what, eight of them? I have those, except they're not emotions, they're animal instincts, I have a set for every animal I've ever been. Do you know how many animals I've been? A hell of a lot more than eight. Oh and Rage? I have the Beast. Just as bad if not worse at times." he looked to Cyborg "I may be able to feel my entire body," he looked at Raven "not have a demon overlord as a father trying to destroy the world," he looked to Starfire and in a softer voice, devoid of his previous venom "not have had to handle what you did," he looked to Robin "or have to lead my friends around in battle and file reports with the city, but I've had my share of crap." he looked at Mars "And you know _exactly_ what I had to do to get to where I am now, and what you won't ever have to do. What I had to sacrifice to try to save them." he stood up and looked at the group.

"I have a dare for you. Look in the mirror and ask yourself, 'do I really have it so bad right now?' If the answer is yes, then I'll tell you about each and every scar on my body, and how i got it. All three hundred and eighty two of them." and without another word he left.

They all sat there, staring at nothing when a small movement caught their eye.

*THUNK*

The blade had come down. Beastboy had lost his head, and everything had started to tumble.


End file.
